Tu ne sais pas
by fandebones
Summary: Booth a percé tous ses secrets sauf un. Et aujourd'hui, son secret l'oblige à partir. Reviendra-t-elle ? En aura-t-elle seulement le courage ? Et lui, aura-t-il la force et l'amour de l'attendre ?


_Bonsoir !_

_Un petit OS, venu dans la soirée…j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tu ne sais pas

_ Tu ne sais pas. Non, Booth, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien su._

_ J'ai tout caché, pendant des années. J'ai gardé ce secret, ce souvenir, sans jamais en parler, à quiconque. Je l'ai dissimulé, j'ai tenté de l'oublier. Sans jamais y arriver._

_ Tu me connais, j'aime la franchise. Je déteste mentir, et encore plus me mentir à moi-même. Je déteste me cacher. Je déteste fuir. Pourtant c'est ce que je fais. Je le fais parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Jamais._

_ Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas affronter cette réalité. Je sais qu'un jour je le devrai, mais de façon irrationnelle je cherche à retarder ce moment le plus possible. Pour éviter de souffrir, encore. Pour éviter d'avoir mal._

_ Tout le monde cherche à éviter la douleur. C'est un instinct primaire. Je ne fais pas exception à cela. C'est pour ça que je n'en parle pas. Que je garde ça pour moi. Que je me tais._

_ Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement te le dire, un jour. S'il y avait une personne à qui je devrais en parler, qui aurait le droit de savoir, ce serait toi. Parce que je te fais confiance, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, parce que tu es le seul. Le seul qui pourrait me comprendre, qui pourrait m'écouter sans me juger, qui ne me regarderait pas comme une petite chose fragile après avoir écouté mon histoire._

_ Je ne veux pas provoquer la pitié, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, je ne veux pas attirer la compassion tout ce que je cherche, c'est quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre, m'écouter, me respecter. Quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir vraiment, totalement, pleinement, aveuglement confiance._

_ Ma confiance, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'accorde facilement aux gens, tu le sais. Et pourtant…il y a tellement de gens à qui je voulais faire confiance et qui ont fini par me trahir. Tu n'imagines pas._

_ Les premiers ont été mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonnée, tous les deux. Certes, mon père a fini par revenir, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Son retour n'a rien effacé, bien au contraire. Il a tout fait ressortir. Tout ce que j'avais caché, tout ce que j'avais tenté d'oublier à propos de son départ…la douleur, surtout. Et puis cet affreux sentiment de solitude. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en mes propres parents, que me restait-il ?_

_ Il ne restait que Russ. Mon frère. Il était le seul en qui j'avais encore confiance. Mais lui aussi, il est parti. Lui aussi, il m'a abandonnée. Et lui, c'était pire. Mes parents pensaient peut-être que je serais avec Russ, mais lui savait très bien que je n'avais plus que lui. Il savait qu'il était la seule personne qui me restait. Il savait que j'étais seule sans lui. Il le savait. Et pourtant, il est parti._

_ Cela a été le début d'une longue série de déceptions, de déboires. Ma famille m'avait trahie. Pourtant, la famille est censée être celle qui est toujours là, celle qui réconforte, celle qui soutient. Si l'on n'a même plus ça, que reste-t-il ?_

_ Rien. Le néant. La solitude. C'est tout._

_ Alors je me suis forgé ce que tu appelles «une carapace». Je ne voulais plus avoir mal, je ne voulais plus faire confiance, je ne voulais plus parler. Mais cette «carapace» ne m'a pas protégée, loin de là. On a beau donner l'impression que rien ne nous atteint, ça atteint quand même. Et ça fait mal._

_ Ma confiance, j'ai à présent peur de l'accorder. Chaque personne à qui je l'ai donnée l'a trahie, tu le sais. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus la donner, et ça réussissait bien. Enfin, avant._

_ Avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie. Avant que tu cherches à me connaître, à me comprendre. Avant que tu commences à poser les questions, les bonnes questions. Les questions dont tout le monde se désintéressait. Auxquelles personne ne pensait. Là, tout a changé._

_ Je ne savais jamais quoi te répondre. T'envoyer sur une fausse piste, ne rien dire, mentir par omission ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres mes secrets, particulièrement celui-ci. Je ne voulais pas qu'un homme puisse me connaître aussi bien que toi. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir toutes les clefs en main pour me blesser, pour me toucher. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Plus courir le risque qu'on me trahisse._

_ Je me suis fermée au monde pour éviter ça, pour éviter le contact. Ça m'évitait de m'exposer, de devoir m'exprimer sur moi-même. J'ai caché qui j'étais derrière la science, la logique, le rationnel. J'avais tellement peur de souffrir encore. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour._

_ Je suis devenue si proche de toi, tu es devenu si proche de moi que c'était de plus en plus difficile de te cacher mes secrets. De te mentir. Alors, peu à peu, tu as découvert mes secrets. Je t'ai aidé à les découvrir, je te les ai même livrés. Je savais que tu pourrais comprendre._

_ Mais celui-là…je dois enterrer ce secret, à tout prix. Il me terrorise. Je ne veux pas que tu le découvres, je ne suis pas prête. Tu es allé trop loin dans mon cœur, Booth. Tu es allé si loin que je sais que si je reste près de toi je finirai par devoir l'affronter, et ça je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête pour ça._

_ Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras un jour, Booth, mais je l'espère. J'espère que tu pourras comprendre que je ne peux pas rester. Je suis désolée, Booth. Je pensais être suffisamment forte pour te le cacher, mais tu as gagné. Tu as réussi à passer mes barrières, les unes après les autres. Je dois partir, pour moi._

_ Peut-être que je pourrai revenir, un jour. Quand je me sentirai prête. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de partir. J'espère que tu comprendras._

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi. Énormément. Tellement que je dois partir. Je t'aime, Booth. Vraiment. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie._

Brennan plia la feuille tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue. C'était dur de partir. Mais c'était tellement plus simple aussi.

Elle la mit dans l'enveloppe. Oui, la peur avait gagné. La peur et l'égoïsme avaient gagné contre l'espoir, contre le bonheur. Contre l'amour.

La jeune femme se haïssait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être faible comme ça. Elle fuyait, comme toujours, face à ses sentiments. C'était sa façon d'agir. La fuite. C'était facile. Tellement facile.

Cet homme l'avait changée, un peu. Il l'avait obligée à faire face à ses sentiments pour lui. Auprès de lui, elle se sentait forte. Mais plus invulnérable. Il était sa faiblesse. Il connaissait ses faiblesses. Il en savait trop sur elle. Il pouvait tout obtenir d'elle. C'était un danger…une menace. Lui, il pouvait tout découvrir.

Elle posa l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit et prit son sac.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois. Il avait l'air si bien. Si paisible. Pour l'instant, il était heureux.

Brennan n'avait pu se résoudre à lui annoncer son départ, à voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Après, elle n'aurait pas pu partir. Elle n'aurait plus pu, tout simplement.

Cette lettre était tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Dans quelques heures elle serait loin, loin de cette ville, loin de cette vie. Et malheureuse. Mais en sécurité.

Elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'elle était partie.

Il avait tenté de l'oublier, de tourner la page. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Il avait essayé de refaire sa vie après son départ, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir, à voir une autre femme.

Il avait coupé tout lien avec l'Institut. Il ne voulait pas être confronté aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle tous les jours.

Il ne sortait plus, sauf pour aller au F.B.I. Il ne s'était jamais autant impliqué dans son travail, il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps au bureau. Il avait battu son record de nuits blanches en un mois, et ses heures supplémentaires explosaient. Qu'importe. Il n'avait plus que cela à quoi se raccrocher.

Tout ça parce qu'elle tenait trop à lui. Il avait tout entendu dans sa vie : «je ne t'aime pas assez», «je n'ai pas assez confiance», «j'ai peur de m'engager»…mais le «je t'aime trop», ça, jamais. Encore une particularité de cette femme exceptionnelle.

Booth avait mal. Et, plus que tout, il ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait quitté pour un secret qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de percer. Il savait qu'il y avait des secrets qu'elle voulait garder. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la forcer à les révéler. Mais elle était partie. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, et il avait essayé, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Alors il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle revienne. Chaque jour, depuis quatre ans, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il espérait qu'elle serait là. Il avait refusé deux mutations et trois promotions pour rester à Washington DC, au F.B.I. Parce que, si jamais elle revenait, il voulait qu'elle puisse le retrouver. Parce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il avait besoin d'explications.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle était partie sans laisser d'adresse, son numéro de téléphone n'était plus en service, et aucun vol n'avait de passagère portant son nom. Elle lui avait laissé son appartement, qu'elle avait acheté quelques années auparavant. Il continuait à y vivre, refusant d'en partir. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle.

Il y avait tous ses souvenirs de voyage, certaines de ses affaires, et des photographies. Beaucoup de livres, aussi. Elle n'avait emmené que certaines affaires, dont Jasper et son schtroumpf à lunettes. La cassette de sa mère aussi avait disparu, tout comme une photographie de l'équipe.

Reviendrait-elle un jour ? Il ne cessait de se poser la question. Et à cette question en succédait une autre : comment réagirait-il si c'était le cas ? Que lui dirait-il si elle revenait ? L'écouterait-il ? La fuirait-il ? Impossible à savoir.

Ce serait tellement…spécial. Bizarre. Curieux. Insolite.

* * *

Brennan descendit du taxi qui l'avait conduite devant le F.B.I. Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu la capitale. Cinq ans qu'elle était partie.

Aujourd'hui, elle était enfin prête. Elle espérait simplement qu'il l'avait attendue, qu'il était resté. Et qu'il serait prêt à l'écouter.

Elle pénétra dans le Hoover. Ce bâtiment n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même. Les agents avaient changé, il y en avait de nouveaux. Mais c'était le même bâtiment.

Elle obtint facilement son badge. L'agent était surpris de la voir, mais content en même temps. Il l'avait reconnue.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, les agents qui se trouvaient là s'étaient tous tus, immobilisés. Ils l'avaient regardée se diriger vers l'ascenseur, sans un bruit, comme un fantôme.

Elle sortit de la cabine à l'étage de Booth. Enfin, l'étage où se trouvait son bureau cinq ans auparavant.

Il travaillait à son bureau. Tout à coup, il sentit une présence dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il finit sa phrase et releva la tête. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Elle. _Elle était revenue.

«Bones ?

-Bonjour, Booth.»

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


End file.
